Avatar Held Back
by Le'Mei.Beast.Mode
Summary: I'm a little nervous about this summary don't want to give to much away but here it goes. Being born a second time is no joke. I learned that becoming another creation. The name is Aj and I am a failed expierment. My Oc and movie characters please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar wish I did because the movie is beast.**

Ch 1 AJ's Prolog

_"Abandoned, left for dead.....Was I really alone?" _Those were the thoughts buzzing in my brain. I sat in the underground prison, or at least that's what it felt like. I couldn't stand up the ceiling only as high as my legs themselves, this was a pain. The people had left me here no one had returned to let me out of this box.

The names Aj. I was a voluntary experiment in mixing human DNA with the Na'vi and animals form Pandora. It was simple if you were the scientist. I at least got the choice to choose an animal, and me being a monkey fanatic chose the prolemuris of Pandora.

The reason I volunteered was because I was sick. The doctors could not fathom my sickness. Test, diagnostics, research but no cure. My parents couldn't afford to pay any more tests the doctors were performing, there was no more money left.

Dr Augustine came by unannounced to my house one day. My parents figured she was just some quack who couldn't help but just wanted to look at my sickness and see what was wrong so they let her in to see me.

_**"My... this is interesting your son his sickness is unexplainable but I may have a possible solution but he must come to Pandora." **_Dr Augustine suggested to my parents who looked at her in hope.

My mother and father agreed to let me go. I was a ten year old boy going to Pandora every kid's dream and yet nightmare from the stories about the Na'vi. When we arrived in the pandoran sector I was seventeen since the trip seven years, it felt like seven minutes to me. It to what seemed like ages to a excited teen to reach the planet's surface. I was hurled an oxygen mask by a military jerk on the shuttle.

"**Move, move, move kid or I'll beat it in you." **This guy was full of it in my eyes. I ran as fast as I could into the base up ahead. Dr Augustine was behind the doors waiting for me.

**"Come on Aj we're going to the lab not with these morons."** She said to me shaking her head at them.

I walked with my head and eyes down as we passed some scary looking soldiers. We soon came to the lab but didn't stay long. Dr Augustine took me to a room and left me there for a minute. She came back with a screen with in her hand with two pictures on them.

**"Do you like this animal or this one?" **She asked me pointing to each picture on the screen. The first one was a picture of a prolemuris and the other one I couldn't tell what it was, it was all weird and mutilated looking.

I immediately chose the prolemuris. **"Ok good."** She walked out and came back in with a needle. **"Why did you have me pick an animal?" **I asked confused. _"how were pictures going to cure my sickness." _I thought. **"I m going to mix the prolemuris DNA and Na'vi DNA with yours to possible get rid of your unexplainable illness."** She said flicking the side of the vile. _"What is that possible?!" _I thought to myself raising an eye brow.

Before I could speak the needle was in my arm and the clear vile slowly emptied the liquid. **"How will it help?" **I said rubbing my arm. **"You'll mutate but you won't be sick anymore."** She said lighting a cigarette. **"Cool! So I'll have superpowers or something?" **I said excitedly before coughing on the smoke. Dr Augustine smiled. **"That's one way to put it." **She said with a mild chuckle.

Weleftthe room and went to the cafeteria for diner. I shoved my food down not wasting a crumb. I was sent to a room large enough for a giraffe to stand in with a super long bed in it. I didn't bother to question why everything was so big I just flopped in the bed and went to sleep. When I awoke the next day I felt weird, this sparked my excitement.

I looked at my hand they were huge and greenish blue colored with yellow green strips that faded in. All of my body was that color. I threw the covers off and looked at my feet. They seemed the same but I had to look twice. I had opposable thumbs on both feet like a lemur or monkey did.

I rushed to the mirror with joy. My eyes widened at what I saw. My face...skip my face my entire head was different. My nose was like a lions only long black line starting at my nose going up my face stopping at my eye brows was there like my nose went up my face.

My eyes were green as usual but bigger and under my eyes was black running down my face stopping before my lip. Dots starting big, ending small down the side of my face. My ears were like the lemurs but bigger. I felt my face awing over the awesomeness of it.

I felt something on my back, it seemed like a tail but it wasn't. I pulled it from behind my head and saw hair at the end of it. Tentacle like things wiggled out as I parted the hair clump. I stared at it and was about to touch it when DR Augustine walked in.

"**Don't play with that you'll go blind."** She said with a grin.

I turned surprised facing her when my tail smacked into the wall. **"Oh there's my tail, I was beginning to think I didn't have one."** I said. **"Wow Dr Augustine did you shrink?" **I asked squatting and bending over to just barley look over her head.

**"No you just got bigger.....Now you see why everything in here is big?"** She said. I just then realized how tall I was.

**"Go measure yourself, there's a measuring scale over there." **I walked slowly trying to balance myself, its hard walking with opposable thumbs on your feet.

I stood up straight against the wall. **"13ft and 6 inches." **I said out loud turning to Dr Augustine.

"**Impressive you're taller than a Na'vi."** She said.

I awoke out of my day dreaming of the past. "I need to get out of here." I thought out loud. I crawled to the door pulling and pulling it finally broke after hours of meaningless struggle. I hurried down the hall, the floor warm on my bare feet. I ran up the stairs not caring that I had to slump over to do it. I broke the door and was able to feel the air from the outside. I opened the second damaged door and stepped out of my prison……


	2. Chapter 2 freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar wish I did because the movie is beast.**

**Ch 2 Freedom**

I took in a good amount of fresh air before exhaling in relief. _"I'm finally free." _I thought to myself. I didn't brother to look for anyone I ran to the garden and grabbed some fruit. They never tasted so good, I scarfed them down pausing every so often to breathe. I wiped my mouth and ran towards the fence. I leaped on the thick metal bars and began to scale it with ease after all I am part lemur slash Na'vi. As I reached the other side I gazed at the forest. Awing in my mind at the trees and the other wondrous plants around me. 

**"Wait!" **I said.

I turned around looking at the fence. I spot what I needed, I climbing back up and grabbed a pole with a light on the end. I bent it to the point where it snapped in half and I leaped off the wall. I held the pole in front of me and walked cautiously into the thick forest.

I walked slowly, looking at everything around me, watching for any creature or anything else that came my way. I heard something, I turned to my right and saw a small herd of Direhorse or Pali as the Na'vi called them. My tension settled down, I eased my grip on the pole. I watched as they fed on flowers and pranced around each other. Soon one caught sight of me, sounding an alarm to the others. They looked up from their flowers and prancing and fled.

I grinned slightly griping the pole again. I walked some more before stopping at a river that was up ahead. I knelt down cupping my hands as I engulfed them in the river. As I drank I sensed something above me like staring eyes were watching me. My ears twitched as I continued and listened to the forest around me. I knew a Na'vi had to be watching my every move. I heard an abrupt pop and quickly moved to the side knowing an arrow was shot at me. I grabbed the pole wasting no time as the arrow hit the previously was. I looked back into the trees but saw nothing. Another pop sounded in the distance, ringing in my ears I knew another arrow was coming. I turned to see a thin line closing in on me. I fell back narrowly missing the arrow that was aimed at my head.

I scrambled to get up, I paused hearing a howling call. I ran more before hearing beating hooves on the forest floor. I turned back again and saw three pali chasing after me with Na'vi on board. I pressed on pushing myself to run faster. I leaped for a tree branch but fell before I could reach it. What seemed like a piece of rope wrapped around my ankles tight.

I pulled it off quickly, my heart racing, before I could get up the Na'vi surrounded me on their pali. I looked at them a slight hiss left my throat as I slightly moved my legs. They pointed their arrows at me I knew then this was it I would die here. I stood slowly, their eyes followed me the whole way up. They glared me down not even squinting when I sneezed. One came behind me and took the pole out of my hand abruptly. I turned to face him but had to slightly look down, I bared my fangs in protest to his rudeness. Another grabbed what I called my head tail and pulled my head back. Restraining me he pushed me to move forward. I walked only seeing what was above me and to the side of me. I could hear some prolemuris in the trees, I looked for them _"Maybe Aliu was out there."_ I thought trying not to fidget in the Na'vi's grip. I figured they knew I was one of them since one grabbed my head tail.

**"This is the prolemuris your DNA was mixed with." **Dr. Augustine said to me.

I watched as the lemur swung on the monkey bars in her large enclosure. **"She will be released back into the wild soon, you should thank her for bettering your life and the Na'vi." **Dr. Augustine insisted. I nodded in agreement.

**"Can I go in and see her?" **I asked her, she thought for a while before giving me a straight answer. **"I _don't know." _**_She said. "How in hell was that a answer…that's getting me nowhere." I thought to myself._ **" Ok then can I at least give her a name?" **I asked still looking at the lemur. The lemur soon noticed me, trying to tell whether I was one of her kind or a Na'vi. **"Ok you could give her a name." ** Dr. Augustine said. I observed the lemur closely watching everything she did. **"Aliu… I think I'll name her Aliu." **I said looking down at Dr. Augustine. **" That is an amazing name, almost sounds like a Na'vian name." ** She said smiling up at me.

I snapped out of my sleeping gaze as I heard voices at least a hundred or more. The Na'vi that was holding me loosened his grip allowing me to see what was in front of me. Large arced rocks hung over the ground like giant bridges. "_Wow they almost look like the golden arc for Mc Donald's." _I thought to myself with a grin. Suddenly I saw flying creatures, I believed them to be banshee's or Ikran as the Na'vi called them. I watched one flying ahead of us. I soon saw more Na'vi coming into view. They were all near a large glowing tree. I didn't know what to make of it I had never seen a tree like this one before. I continued to gaze at the tree, but still I could feel hundreds of eyes looking at me, voices rang in my ears. I saw three Na'vi at the trees base. One seemed to be an Avatar since he had five fingers instead of four. I was placed in front of them like the defendant before the judge. Everyone looked at me like I was a freak, I felt some one pull my tail which made a low growl erupt as I stood there. The elder Na'vi spoke to me in English much to my surprise. **_"Who are you?" _**The elder Na'vi asked me. I hesitated not knowing where this would go. **_"Aj." _**I said lowering my head. **_"Aj."_** She repeated in a low tone. **_"From where do you come?" _**She asked me. I kept my head low, I looked up at the elder Na'vi then at the two next to her who only stared at me. **_I come from the human abandoned base." _**I said looking at the elder, she studied me. Looking at my face, she touched my ears pulling on one of them. She lifted my tail and let it drop. I felt my head tail come off my back, she observed it parting the hair to see my neural connection. She felt my hands spreading my fingers out, she looked at my feet touching my ankles. I tensed at this I hate it when people touch my feet or even come close to doing it. I looked back at the other two Na'vi who looked at me.

**_"What are you?" _**The Avatar asked me seeing my head tail only had hair at the end of it and my skin was an odd color.

**_" I wouldn't know what to call myself, I guess I am a hybrid of some sort." _**I said to him, **_"Dr. Augustine never gave me a specific name." _**He looked at the female then back at me. **_"You knew Grace?" _**He asked.

**_"Yeah she saved my life be turning me into what I am now." _** I said to him, the elder stood in front of me again. **_You come from where the sky people came from?" _** The elder Na'vi said to me, I nodded in reply. **_"The place they abandoned and left me to die in."_** I added. **_"The military jocks locked me up in the under ground storage room during the war." _**I said to the male avatar. As the avatar was about to speak I heard a prolemuris screech. I jolted to where I heard the scream, the avatar and a few others chased after me.

I ran through the thick forest, soon I saw my Aliu on the ground pinned by a viperwolf. I was immediately seen by the wolf, it hissed at me and I hissed back. Three others came from behind bushes behind the other viperwolf and Aliu. The avatar and the other Na'vi showed up behind me shortly after I hissed at the wolves.

**_"Aj no let it be!" _**The avatar said. **_"No shes my friend!" _**I yelled sprinting towards the viper wolves. I managed to grab the one on Aliu behind the neck keeping its jaws away from my skin, I threw him off into the others. I grabbed Aliu and placed her behind me, the wolves shook themselves off and readied to attack when an arrow lodged itself above them and frightened them off.

I turned my attention to the injured lemur behind me. **_"Aliu.....Aliu...."_** I softly said my voice weakening as Aliu slowly moved, her breathe faint. Aliu's injuries were serious, I was to late. Aliu looked at me her eyes slowly closing. I grabbed one of her small hands and I felt the grip as she squeezed back before her eyes shut for good. I lowered my head and shut my eyes as they watered up.

The avatar cane to my side placing his hand on my shoulder. **_"I'm sorry.....she is with eywa now." _**He said to me. I couldn't sleep, even though my body was physically beat I couldn't stop thinking about Aliu. My heart had a hole in it, my friend had died.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Death, A friend, Living

I laid there crying for Aliu. I looked at the wall my back to the entrance to my cave. I heard something moving, soon seeing a shadow at the entrance. I turned to face my guest and saw a young female Na'vi around my age, standing there looking at me with concern. I slowly sat up as she walked toward me and sat next to me. _**"Why are you sad?" **_she asked me tilting her head. I looked at her for a second before wiping my face.

"_**My friend was killed." **_I said to her. _**"My name called Alei'u." **_She said placing her hand on her chest. Her name shocked me, she almost had the same name I had give my lemur friend.

"_**Alei'u." **_I repeated._** "Yes, Alei'u" **_she said with a smile. "_**You called." **_She said. _**"Aj" **_I said to her. _**"Aja" **_She repeated, she jacked up my name but I didn't care. Her warm smile took my mind of Aliu's death for that moment. _**"Do not be sad Aja, I here for you." **_She said griping my arm in her hands.

I didn't know why she was talking to me other than trying to comfort me. No other Na'vi talked to me other than Jake, Mo'at and her since I had been here. _**"Ok….Thank you Alei'u." **_Was all I could say. _**"I stay with you." **_She said _**" Tomorrow you learn." **_She laid down next to me not uttering another word. This seemed strange to me, I couldn't say no I didn't want to offend her so I laid the opposite direction of her. I stared into the darkness for a while before slowly drifting off.

As the sun peered into the darkness of the cave I felt some one touch me. I realized, remembering that Alei'u had stayed. _**"Aja wake up, the day has begun." **_Alei'u said shaking me gently. I groaned and slowly turned over on my back. I opened my eyes to see Alei'u hovering over me with a grin. _**"Good morning." **_I said to her. I slowly sat up, stretching in the end.

Alei'u grabbed my hand and pulled me to come on. I was led through a crowd of Na'vi, a group of younger Na'vi glared at me. Alei'u glared back and flashed her teeth at them. _"There are only three of them….I can take them." _I thought to myself as we walked past. They soon left into the crowd, I have to say the loin cloth is very uncomfortable. We soon stopped at the edge of the forest.

I looked still in aww as we stood below the arced structures. Soon I felt her let go of my hand as we stopped there. _**"Aja!" **_Alei'u yelled to me which made my ears drop. I looked at her finally focused, I gazed into her golden eyes as a braid laid between them. "_**What?" **_I said. _**"Come, stop day dreaming." **_She said to me grabbing my wrist leading me to another group of young Na'vi. They looked really familiar, then it clicked they were the ones who glared at me earlier. As we stopped in front of them I felt uneasy.

"_**Why are you here?" **_A male asked me. _**"Dream walker's are not allowed in the clan." **_Another male said to me. "_**Tahe'ai, Ixke stop it." **_Alei'u said as the males grinned at me evilly. I watched as a female Na'vi stood next to Ixke, she seem like a tom boy to me rough around the edges. _**"Whats a dreamwalker?" **_I asked confused. Alei'u looked at me unable to udder a word. _**"A dreamwalker is you, you disgust me trying to deceive our Olo'eytkan with your false body." **_Tahe'ai said with a fierce glare, Alei'u hissed at him making him tense up.

"_**False body….this is my body not an avatar body, look I can prove it." **_I said lifting my right arm I pointed to a grayish green streek on my arm. _**"See I have a birth mark on my arm…If this weren't my real body I wouldn't have it." **_I said pointing at the mark that looked like a misplaced stripe. _**"How did you get the mark Aja?" **_Alei'u asked looking at my arm, I twitched a little when her fingers touched my skin. It seemed weird that she asked, but I soon remembered she did not know about humans as much, other than them messing up her home and life.

"_**I was born with it." **_I said to her, she still seemed confused but I didn't know how to explain it more. Tahe'ai and Ixke just looked at me for a moment before Tahe'ai spoke. _**"That doesn't matter your still a**_ _**sky person." **_He pulled his knife from the sheath and slashed it at me. I narrowly missed the full blow receiving a sizable cut. _**"Tahe'ai!" **_Alei'u screamed running at him but Ixke grabbed her wrist and held her back. Ixke and the tom boy female laughed as Tahe'ai continued to attack me.

"_**Aja!" **_Alei'u screamed yanking and clawing to get to me. Her voice distracted me, Tahe'ai noticed and his knife grazed my chest. I gasped in pain and held my wound and continued to dodge the knife and its angry wielder. _**"Aja!" **_Alei'u screamed again and kicked Ixke between his legs making him drop like a rock. This time Tahe'ai turned to Alei'u running at him. Alei'u drew her knife and hissed at Tahe'ai.

"_**Alei'u no…I can handle this." **_I said to her, she hesitated slowly backing away, she locked her eyes with mine before putting her knife back. Tahe'ai turned back to me and continued to lash out in anger. _"Time to use my lemur skills or die trying." _I thought to myself still ducking and weaving.

It was like slow motion as the blade went past my face, a spider man moment at the least. I saw an opening to grab Tahe'ai's arm and wrist. I twisted his wrist making him drop the knife, I hit him as hard as I could with my knee in his gut. I stopped to catch my breath as he lay on the ground holding his stomach. Alei'u came to my aid and hughed me, _**"Are you ok." **_She asked me feeling my wounds which burned like hell. _**"Ouch!...I'm ok, I'm ok."**_ I said to her rubbing my arm.

Alei'u smiled blowing the braid out her face. Tahe'ai and Ixke groaned on the ground, Alei'u picked up Tahe'ai's knife and struck the ground close to his face. She hissed at Tahe'ai, Ixke and the tom boy female who just stood there before checking on the others who had fallen. Alei'u urged me to move forward toward the settlement shortly after. I walked slow with Alei'u by my side, _**"I'm sorry." **_She said. I looked at her confused, _**"sorry for what?" **_I asked looking at her. _**"For Tahe'ai trying to kill you."**_ She said as we came to the edge of the canyon like settlement.

I waited in my cave for her to come back with bandages which sucked because all they were was leaves and some liquid. _**"Ouch!" **_I said feeling the sting of the sticky liquid. _**"Stop being a big baby." **_Alei'u said to me as she tightened the leaf wrap. She said good bye and left before I could thank her. Sleep escaped me, smiling I looked into the pandoran night sky. All the stars sparkled like the fizz in pop when light shines in it. I glanced at the forest for a minute and the spectacular light show it displayed. _**"Cool I glow in the dark." **_I said seeing the glowing dots on the sides of my nose. _"Hopefully I don't get attacked by the welcoming committee again tomorrow." _I thought to myself with a sarcastic grin, sliding into a sleeping position. I closed my eyes but quickly opened them when I heard Alei'u call me. I sat up quickly and watched her walk in. _**"Whats wrong?" **_I asked her, she just looked at me and smiled slowly, _**"Nothing, I just came to see if you were ok." **_She said, I looked at her up and down. Her body was saying something else. _**"You sure you're ok?" **_I asked her moving closer to her. She only nodded in reply, something was wrong. _**"Ummm thank you for standing up for me today." **_I said to her looking at the wall. Alei'u smiled, _**"Your welcome…anything for a friend." **_She said grabbing my hand and patting it. I just smiled, my tail flicked up as my face blushed purple. Alei'u giggled putting her hand over her mouth. _"Alei'u is attractive but she might like someone else since she called me a friend, I can handle that at least I have a friend now." _I thought to myself. Alei'u began to get up and walk to the exist. _**"Ummm…. Alei'u could you ummm…" **_I was nervous, _**"stay…its lonely by myself." **_I said with a nervous smile. _**"Ok!" **_she said joyously running at me and practically tackling me. She was more excited than I expected her to be like she was waiting for me to ask that. _**"Sorry..too much." **_She said getting off of me.

"_**It's ok, I'm alright." **_I said to her, she smiled and laid down next to me closer than before. _**"good night Aja." **_She said closing her eyes. _**"Good night.....Alei'u." **_I said closing my eyes. I felt her tail wrap around mine, but it didn't bother me. I had someone to call a friend and I never thought it would be a Na'vi girl at that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Love avatar don't own it but wish I did I watched it a total of 8 times in a row. Thanks for the reveiws.**

Ch 4

Hunter and the Hunted

"_The one who will be your mate is your choice, reject or accept are what you must do." _A Na'vi woman said to her daughter. The young Na'vi girl smiled joyfully at her mother. An echo of gunshots ripped through the air hitting trees and the ground around them. The Na'vi woman shuttered violently before falling before her daughter. The young Na'vi was led away by nearby clan members crying and screaming as they ran from the skypeople.

Alei'u's POV

I looked at the trees and the people not paying Aja much attention, it had been six weeks since he had been here. _**"Am I holding it right?" **_Aja asked holding the bow crooked. I straightened up his arms and broadened his stance. I studied him over correcting anything else before allowing him to release his knocked arrow. I watched as he released it hitting three inches below his target. _**"Good but take deep breath when pulling the string back and exhale when releasing." **_I said to him.

He nodded and did as I had told him, but his breathing was short. _**"Deep breath, strong breath." **_I said to him putting my hand on my chest taking in air. I put my hand on his chest and monitored his breathing. I could feel his heart beat as my hand laid on his skin. Embarrassed I withdrew my hand quickly and let him release his arrow and lungs. _**"How about that, was that better?" **_He asked me with a smile. _**"Yes much better." **_I said to him with a grin as the arrow landed o its target.

_**"That's enough for now, we must practice your fighting skills." **_I said grabbing the bow from him. _**"My fighting skills?" **_Aja said with a bewildered look on his face. _**"Yes, you must practice…you don't want to die by Tahe'ai's hand do you?" **_I said to him as I walked by him. _**"Here to make it fun I will hunt you….you will have to fight me to stay alive." **_I said to him, _**"Go on I'll give a head start." **_I nudged him forward and turned my back to him. I waited for a minute before turning back. He was gone no sign of his presents was there. I walked forward looking on both sides of me listening and waiting.

I climbed a tree learning forward on the vines. I glanced over the forest floor, in the vegetation of the forest floor. I heard a rustle in the tree next to me and smiled. I leaped to the nearest branch and latched on to it. I crept toward the rustling leaves but before I could reach them it a prolemuris leaped off the branch and landed on a nearby tree. I let my tension ease as I continued my search for Aja. Soon I saw a tail in a bush below, I leaped to a branch above it an slid down the back of the tree. I crawled toward the bush with a tail and grabbed Aja's tail and pulled him out. _**"You've got to hide better than that." **_I said jumping on top of him as he tried to escape. I sat on his stomach and went to stab him but he grabbed my wrists. I tried to push down but he was too strong. I felt something grab my tail and pull me back. I fell back as he let my wrists go as he got up and ran laughing.

_**"Come back here and fight!" **_I yelled laughing and running after him. I watched as he disappeared and reappeared in the trees and foliage of the forest. I saw him leap from branch to branch in the trees above. I stopped running and smiled _"I can catch him in the trees." _AsI circled the tree I came face to face with a palulukan feasting on a pali. I froze in fear my body quaking at the sight of the great beast. I backed away slowly, it looked up from its meal staring at me eye to eye. It let out a roar, stalking over its previous prey, creeping toward me. My knife wouldn't be enough and I didn't have my bow. My ears dropped limp as the palulukan came closer hissing as the flaps on it mouth flashed up. It was as if time had slowed as the palaiekun lunged forward. The water fall flowing, the animals calling, children laughing. _"I'm going to die." _I thought to my self shutting my eyes. Suddenly I felt some one tackle me in the side, I immediately opened my eyes to Aja's. _**"Go! Go! Run!"**_ Aja yelled lifting me up as the palulukan regained it self.

I ran as fast as I could looking for the water fall I knew was nearby, Aja ran by my side as the palaiekun stayed right on our tails. I saw the water fall a few feet away, as we turned we just missed getting struck by the palulukan's claws. I grabbed Aja's wrist as we leaped off the small cliff into the rushing river below. I felt the breeze of the last strike the palulukan tried. The rushing currents pulled immediately as we landed in the water.

It was difficult keeping my head up in the rough water. Aja pulled me back and told me to hold on to him. I listened and wrapped my arms around his neck as we were swept away. A large root stuck out in the current. I hung on as Aja grabbed it. I climbed the root struggling to stay on it with wet feet. I crawled across to the land turning every second I could to make sue Aja was behind me. When we reached land I had to catch my breath, I leaned against the tree shaking. I came face to face with death and lived thanks to Aja. _**"You ok?" **_Aja asked me with a slight grin. I smiled and pushed him playfully, before standing up.

_**"Yes thanks to you." **_I said to him. I was terrified in side, but I didn't have the courage to tell him or show it. I felt a pain in my ankle like it was stepped on by a pali. I limped in a circle before falling to the ground. _**"Whats wrong you alright… are you hurt?"**_ Aja asked again, knelling down next to me, is hand grazing my ankle. _**"Yeah I can't walk to painful, I must have hurt my ankle when we jumped off the cliff." **_I said whining in pain.

Aja helped me stand, _**"Here I'll carry you, get on." **_Ajas said putting my arm around his shoulder. I couldn't refuse I had no other choice. I wrapped my arms around him as he held my legs in his hands. I rested my chest on his warm back and laid my head on his. His tail gently wrapped around mine as he walked toward the tree of souls. It took an hour to reach the people. Olo'eytkan Jake rushed toward Aja and I as the crowd parted for us.

_**"What happened?" **_Jake asked, _**"We were chased by a Thanator." **_Aja said before I could answer. Jake shook his head in disappointment. _**"Aja saved me." **_I said to him which I hoped would lighten the pressure on Aja. _**"Its al his fault!" **_Tahe'ai yelled from the side of Jake. I hissed in protest to his comment, I had Aja take me to his cave instead of mine. He laid me down gently, _**"That was a close one." **_Aja said with a smile, I smiled back before answering.

_**"Yes a close one, thank you for saving my life." **_I said to him grabbing his hand and squeezing it. My heart started beating faster the longer I looked into his green eyes. I turned away quickly, my cheeks turning deep purple. _"Your mate is whoever you chose….reject or accept are what you must do." _My mother's words echoed in my head. _"Was Aja who I had chosen?" _I asked myself looking at him again. I felt so drawn to him, more than any other male in the clan.

_**"You ok…" **_Aja asked me, _**"Yes I'm fine…I'm fine." **_I said , he smiled childishly before asking me a question. _**"Alei'u can I ask you something?" **_He said this time looking into my eyes not breaking contact with them. _**"Yes, what is it?" **_I said a little hesitant at first. _**"Are you with someone… ummm, like a mate or something." **_Aja said before quickly looking down at his hands. _**"No I don't have a mate." **_I said nervously, _**"My mother said it was my choice to reject or accept a mate." **_At this time shaking and my heart felt like it would beat out of my chest, I moved closer to him and put my head against his.

_**"My choice is you Aja, I accept you." **_I said looking deep into his eyes, _**"I see you." **_I added. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine, this surprised me. He retreated his lips to my shocked face_**, "What was that**_?" I asked lightly touching my lips_**. "A kiss...its the human way of saying I love you**_." He said grabbing my hand_**. "A kiss**_..." I repeated, I returned the kiss before smiling at him grazing my hand on his cheek_**. "I Love you too**_..." I said to him. I never dreamed that I would grow so close to a skyperson let alone love him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar. **

Ch 5 Comfort

The night was beautiful, even more beautiful when it surrounded Alei'u. I smiled at her as we sat at the glowing creek looking at the lit forest. Her beauty and smile hypnotizing me every time. She snuggled in closer to me, her warm body comforting my cold and lonely soul. _**"This is cool." **_I said to her amazed at how bright the forest made the water. _**"We could do this every night if you want." **_Alei'u said lookingupat me,_**"Ok that sounds good." **_I said to her.

I stood at the sound of rustling in the bushes. I put my arm in front of Alei'u ready to protect her if needed. A viper wolf pup popped out of the bushes tumbling all the way to us. An adult was not far behind the little guy. It snarled making the pup whimper, I hissed at the adult. It looked us over then back at the pup and growled one more before leaving. Alei'u picked up the pup who had cuts on his little body. _**"We need to take him with us." **_Alei'u said giving me puppy dog eyes. I had a deep hate for viper wolves after they killed my friend Aliu but my forces were weak against Alei'u's puppy dog eyes. _**"Fine...." **_I said, I have to say he was cute for a viper wolf, also I felt bad for the little guy.

_**"I'll name him Ja'wok." **_Alei'u said, comforting the frightened pup. As we came back Ixke and Tahe'ai were at the of the settlement. _**"Not you again." **_I said looking at Tahe'ai who was staring me down. _**"I'm not going anywhere soon sky walker."**_ He said, ALei'u gave him a death stare before looking at the viper wolf pup then me. _**"Alei'u is that a viper wolf pup?" **_Sun'gi said popping up behind Alei'u. I finally learned her name the tom boy Na'vi female....after being here for six weeks. _**"What happened to him?"**_ Sun'gi asked her. _**"He was disowned by an adult." **_Alei'u said rubbing little Ja'wok's head. _**"Why are you bringing a viper wolf into the clan...thats dangerous." **_Ixke said to her, Tahe'ai never spoke he just stared at me the whole time. _**"Because he'll die if I don't take care of him." **_Alei'u said to him.

Ixke shook his hand, _**"Thats like you ALei'u to like dangerous animals." **_Ixke said _**"Ixke are we going to the mountains tomorrow?" **_I asked him, Ixke and I had become friends much to my surprise but Tahe'ai hated me still. _**"Bright and early Aja." **_He said back to me. _**"Come My Aja, we have to take care of Ja'wok." **_Alei'u said, everyone looked at us shocked and Tahe'ai walked away in disgust. _**"Alei'u you and Aja are mates now?!" **_Ixke and Sun'gi said in unison.

Alei'u blushed dark purple looking at me then them._**"Yes he's my mate." **_Alei'u said proudly. _**"But he is not one of the people yet." **_Sun'gi said, _**"It's too late we mated before Eywa it's done now." **_Alei'u said wrapping her tail tightly around mine. _**"I'll keep Tahe'ai quiet some how until you become one of the people....but you should have waited your ceremony is in two sun rises." **_Ixke said to ALei'u and I.

_**"No fair, you have a mate and I don't." **_Sun'gi said hanging her head._**"Cheer up you'll find a mate.....eventually." **_I said receivinga glare from her. _**"I could be your mate!" **_Ixke said excitedly, _**"You don't count..." **_Sun'gi said, Ixke sighed in disappointment. I knew he longed to be with her and it was torturing him. _**"Stop torturing the poor man will you Sun'gi." **_I said to her only receiving another glare added with a blush from her. _**"We have to go."**_ I said to them with a nervous smile pulling ALei'u behind me.

_**"I'm nervous about tomorrow." **_I said to ALei'u as we walked to the cave, Alei'u looked at me with a reassuring smile. _**"Don't be, you'll be fine." **_She said. Ja'wok fell out on the cave floor like he ran a marathon. I could tell Alei'u cared about him very much and I I knew he would be here until he grew old and kicked the bucket.I laid down staring up at the ceiling occasionally looking over at little Ja'wok. Alei'u sat on my stomach and leaned back on my legs. _**"What are we going to do?"**_ I asked looking into her eyes. _**"I don't know, what can we do." **_She said. What could we do?....there was nothing we could do but hope Ixke could keep Tahe'ai quiet.

**Sorry this chapter is so stinken short its kind of a cliff hanger I geuss but don't worry the next chapter will definetlly belonger than this. And thanks for the reviews keeps me going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own avatar love the movie and rock on avatar fans.^0^**

Ch 6

Rider of the White Ghost

As the sun crept its way through the darkness my eyes opened slowly. The rays crawling to my face, I looked as Alei'u laid in front of me her back to my face as she slept peacefully. Ja'wok had somehow squeezed himself in between us curled in a ball. I moved away quietly, grabbing my bow. Before I left I kissed Alei'u o the forehead and rubbed Ja'woks head softly, glancing back before meeting Ixke on the settlements edge.

"_**Good morning my friend." **_Ixke said putting his hand on my shoulder. Two pa'li stood patiently waiting for us. _**"Morning Ixke." **_I said, Sun'gi jumped on my back bring me to my knees. _**"Get off me you leech." **_I said spinning around with her still attached to me. _**"I don't know what a leech is but it sounds nasty." **_Sun'gi said still latched on my back. I gave up and just stood there waiting for her to get off.

_**"Well you going to get off or what?" **_I asked giving her a glare over my shoulder. _**"You're no fun...fine I'll get off." **_Sun'gi said smiling widely. I brushed off my shoulder and looked at her. _**"A leech is a blood sucking bug." **_I sad evily grinning at her, _**"Speak of the devil there is one on your shoulder." **_I said with an evil grin. Sun'gi cringed and screamed. _**"Get it off!!!Get it off!! get it off!!" **_She said runing in circles. _**"There is no leech on you I was just getting even."**_ I said laughing with Ixke who straightened up when he was shot a fierce glare from Sun'gi. _**"Grrrrrr....!!!!!!" **_Sun'gi balled up her fists and stomped toward us. _**"Thats our queue." **_I said to Ixke who agreed and we ran to the dire horses and rode off.

The ride wasn't that long at least to me it wasn't which I can't say for the Dire horses. We came up to the start of the mountains base. The ledges were steep and filled with rocks and vines attaching the floating mountains together. I looked up and down the cliff side as the dire horse walked slowly along the ledge. I secured my bow on my back looking down at nothing but mist as we moved forward.

I looked up as I heard the screeching cry from a Ikran echo toward us. We looked up to see Sun'gi riding the blue and red soaring above us. _**"You can't run from me!" **_Sun'gi said evilly smiling down at us, I swear she was the devil of pandora. _**"I'll deal with you two when we get back.....HAHAHAAHA!" **_Sun'gi said circling us as we climbed further up the mountain.

The dire horses stopped at a floating rock with a row of vines leading to a spontaneous row of rosk like a makeshift latter. _**"We climb now." **_Ixke said jumping off his horse. I felt that unsure tingle in my body when he said climb without a horse.

I disconnected my queue from the horse and slid of slowly. Great high places but then a again how was I going to become and Ikran makto if I was afriad. "_I need to get rid of my fear." _I said to myself walking up to the vines. Boy was I glad I had opposable thumbs on my feet it made the trip a hell of a lot easier.

Sun'gi flew by me and glared at me, _**"Don't fall." **_She laughed out, I knew what she was doing and it wasn't going to work. _**"Look out for that floating rock."**_ I said to her with a smile. Sun'gi raised her eye brow and looked and saw the small boulder floating in front of her. She franticly ducked and gave a sigh of relief. He climbed as fast as I could keeping up well was speed racer in front of me.

We reached the Ikran nest after an hour's tops of climbing and running and jumping. I looked out over the mountain cave. The beauty was incredible I awed at the sun and how it sat on the clouds and how the water flowed from the rocks. I searched through the numerous ikran flying about and basking in the sun's heat. _**"Here now go and choose your Ikran, I'll be right behind you." **_Ixke said giving me a sticky rope like vine. I pressed against the wall of the cliff scooting by the water falling in front of me. I watched as the ikran hissed at me backing up.

_"Wait didn't Alei'u tell me that the ikran that will choose me will try to kill me." _I thought to myself, _"Shit!" _I cringed again at the thought as I walked through the ikran. I felt something pull me inside, like a wind swirling around in my body. I jumped back when a shadow stood in a large cavern in the wall. I froze in my spot looking up at the figure, I knew it was the ikran that had chose me so I readied myself.

A white and grayish blue ikran emerged from the shadows almost swamping the others in size but not big enough to be a Toruk. I jumped back as the large white male Ikran lunged out snapping at me glancing at me from his side. I twirled the rope in my hand and threw it out at the ikran's mouth. the ikran whipped his tail at it deflecting it. "_Great." _I thought to myself. _**"Tirol ikran?!" **_Ixke said out loud, _**"Tirol has chosen you Aja." **_Ixke hooted jumping up.

I didn't break my focus on the large beast in order to stay alive. I shifted to the side as it lunged out again. I tried to jump on it but it hit me with its neck. As I got up it lunged forward again its jaws wide open. I put my feet up in a flash holding its mouth open with my feet for as long as could. I could feel its jaws pushing harder and harder to close.

I moved not being able to hold it any longer. I rolled under it and clung to its stomach. It twirled around snapping wildly trying to reach me but to no avail. I caught a glimpse of its queue and grabbed it quickly attaching it to mine. The sheer rush and power of the connection shook me as I loosened my grip around the ikran's body.

I slowly sat up and squatted on my knees out of breath sweating. _"Whats wrong?" _A voice in my head said, I turned to face the white ikran who looked at me from the corner of its eye. _"Did you just talk?" _I asked him confused. _"Yes....you're pretty brave, that is why I chose you young one...you do great things as Ewya had spoken...your future is waiting." _The ikran said to me, I stood puzzled at what he said. _"What should I call you?" _I asked the white beast. _"Zoin is my name the great ikran of the wind and will forever be so." _He said gracefully.

_**"Aja!!! Aja!!" **_Ixke yelled running over to me with wide eyes and a smile to match. _**"You did it...you tamed Tirol, how does it feel." **_Ixke said, patting me on the back, Zion glanced at me and gave me a smirk. I smiled at him then at Ixke, _**"It feels good, I feel his powerful wings and his breathing is like a rushing wind in my face." **_I said to him, Sun'gi flew in behind the water fall in front of us. She dismounted her steed and walked over to us.

_**"Sun'gi look he tamed Tirol!" **_Ixke said, Sun'gi walked over to me respectfully and grinned at me, _**"Don't think just because your Tirol Makto I'm not going to kick your ass when we get back." **_She poked me continuously, _**"Wouldn't have it any other way." **_I said with a nervous smile. _**"Go seal the bond...fly, fly!" **_Sun'gi said forcing me on the large ikran, Zion leaped off the ledge effortlessly. I felt the adrenalin pumping through my body as we free fell through the sky. I had to snap out of it so we wouldn't fall to our death. I pulled up and Zion pumped his wings lifting himself up through the fog the wind lifting us up with great speed.

The sun glared down on us as we circled back to Ixke and Sun'gi. Sun'gi jumped on her steed and took to the air, _**"Hey what about me..." **_Ixke yelled out looking like a sad dog. Zion landed and lowered his head and Ixke mounted and we took to the sky moving as the wind. Sun'gi and her ikran has to give it all they had to keep up with Zion who barely moved his wings. Ixke yelled with joy and excitement.

As we reached the settlement I could see Alei'u and little Ja'wok waiting for us. I circled them and landed a few feet away from them, the people surrounded us, awing and bowing to me and Zion. I looked at Alei'u confused waiting for an answer. She smiled and walked to me and hugged me tightly. Mo'at, Jake and Neytiri approached me wide eyed. _**"The great Tirol!?" **_Neytiri said covering her mouth, the people surrounded me and kept the eyes on Zion. _**"You have tamed the great wind..., this surely is a sign from Eywa." **_Mo'at said putting her hand on my shoulder. Jake smiled at me rubbing my head, Alei'u held my hand grinned at me with Ja'wok in her hands.

_**"Come your ceremony must start now there mustn't be a moment to waste." **_Mo'at said grabbing my wrist leading me away, I did want to go through this alone so I never let Alei'u's hand go. I sat still as Alei'u and Neytiri put this _**nasty**_ smelling white paste on my body. Alei'u's touch made me tingle but I was able to stay still.

_**"You are ready." **_Neytiri said grabbing my arm to lift me up. I stood in front of Alei'u and smiled as she nudged me forward. As we walked to the center to the tree of souls the people were chanting loudly drums sounding off their humming call. Zion was standing at the base of the tree with Mo'at and Jake by his side. I walked as the crowd parted and followed me.

_**"Here and now before Eywa and the people and Tirol you are the soul rider of the wind...... you are one of us, one of the people." **_Mo'at said smiling and placing her hands on my shoulders, the others soon followed, I felt every heart beat and every breath the people took. I felt at one with everyone around me, united with every soul before me.

I sat at the top of the settlement next to Zion who watched over the people. I patted his neck as he looked down at me and patted my head with his queue. Alei'u sat next to me stroking the colored feathers in my hair fiddling with the white one. I looked at her and smiled, she pressed her lips against mine as I had taught her.

_**"You did it...see I told you would be fine." **_Alei'u said to me, I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Mo'at and Neytiri looking at us. They smiled and nodded their heads in respect, they had faith in me as Alei'u's mate. _**"I know thank you for reassuring me of that." **_I said turning my attention back to Alei'u, I kissed her back. Alei'u smiled, _**"Your welcome Tirol Makto." **_She said, grinning childishly at me.

Ja'wok jumped on my tail and bit it. _**"Ouch!" **_I yelled turning to the pup with my tail in his mouth. _**"Ja'wok."**_ Alei'u said smirking taking his mouth off my tail. I rubbed my tail then I looked at Ja'wok, he was the only viper wolf I couldn't hate or get mad at. _**"You want to go for a ride." **_I asked Alei'u after patting Ja'wok on his head. _**"Yes!" **_Alei'u jumped up, I smiled, she was still a child at heart which is the most important reason why I love her so much. I connected with Zion and mounted the great wind, waiting as Alei'u jumped on and wrapped her arms around me. Zion leaped in the air and started beating his powerful wings. As we soared in the air I felt Alei'u lay her head on my back, and the wind blowing calmly through my hair. I was the rider of the wind, the white ghost of the sky......

**Tirol - Wind**

**Thanks for the reviews guys sorry it took so long to update and I thought It would be cool to make up another breed of ikran. Prophecy fulfilled inspired me to create the wind ikran.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Surprises around every corner

It has been six weeks since I became Tirol makto and the excitement over it had died down a little. I sat in my cave looking at the sky and fiddling with an arrow twirling it in my hand when Alei'u came in. She looked at me as little Ja'wok followed closely almost double the size he was when we found him. She sat next to me laying her head on my shoulder, Ja'wok sat next to me also, putting his head on my legs. Alei'u lightly corseted her stomach rubbing circles around it.

"_My Aja…. I am with a child." _she said to me. I almost chocked, I couldn't believe it, I was going to be a dad already. _"You mean your pregnant?" _I asked her even though I already knew she said she was. _"What is pregnant?" _She asked me softly rubbing Ja'woks head. _"Pregnant is when you have a baby inside you." _I explained. _"Yes I have a baby inside me." _She smiled at me before grabbing my hand and placing it on her stomach. _"Can you feel the heart beating." _she asked me with joy in her eyes. _" Yeah I can." _I said rubbing her stomach a little. _"Hear that Ja'wok, your going to have a play mate soon." _I said to him rubbing his head roughly.

Ja'wok lifted his head, tail going fifty miles an hour at the word play. I swear he's like an earth dog more than a viper wolf. I laid down looking up at the ceiling as Alei'u laid her head on my chest and quickly fell asleep. I was going to be a dad and I kind of figured this would happen but not so soon since I'm only seventeen. I surrendered to the darkness and sleepiness consumed me.

When I awoke in the morning I noticed I was alone, _"Crap I over slept." _I said rushing to me feet grabbing my bow and arrows on the way out of the cave. I stopped when I saw Ixke and Sun'gi talking to Alei'u and laughing. As I approached Ixke looked at me with wide eyes of joy on his face. _"I heard about your baby! I'm so happy for you…wish Sun'gi would be come my mate." _he said glancing over at Sun'gi. She shot him a glare before looking me up and down. _"Eh he'll be an ok father." _She said to me folding her arms.

I lifted an eye brow at this before giving her a sly grin. _"Don't you do it…Aja I'm warning you." _Sun'gi said as I slowly crept toward her. I put my hand on her ankle and made it crawl up to her neck as if my hand was a bug crawling on her, she hates that. She screamed hitting me in the side, I fell over laughing at her as she jumped on my side and punched my arm twice before letting me go. _"I couldn't help it, I had to do it , it's funny." _I said standing up rubbing my arm slightly before grinning at her motioning my hand toward her. She glared at me and hissed in defiance, _"Aja!" _She said putting her fists up.

"_Come on you two, its time for the hunt." _Ixke said chuckling, he tried to sneak up on Sun'gi but failed as she flicked him in the nose, _"Nice try Ixke." _She smiled at him for the first time, at least in front of me and Alei'u. She was starting to warm up to him, from my point of view she was but I knew she would scold me for thinking such a thing. I walked up to Alei'u and kissed her forehead, _"We'll be back." _She smiled at me before kissing my cheek, _"Ok." _she said, I walked up to Ixke and Sun'gi with a small grin on my face.

"_Hey Ja'wok protect Alei'u until I get back, you hear." _I said waving to the best dog I could ask for, he barked in reply standing extra close to Alei'u leaning against her leg. Ixke and Sun'gi were already on their ikrans before I even got to Zion. I rushed toward Zion who met me half way and we were off after Ixke and Sun'gi.

"Good morning to you too." Zion said to me, "_Oh sorry buddy good morning…its just a lot is on my mind." _I said to him looking downward at the canopy. "Ah is that so, you have a little one coming soon, may Eywa's blessing be upon your child." Zion said looking up at me obviously reading my mind. _"Thanks buddy." _I said as I saw Ixke and his ikran Ha'vi dive into the trees.

They came back up after about two minutes with a yerik on Ha'vi's back. I spotted a yerik a mile away from us and Zion responded. I pulled back my bow and fired nailing the yerik in the chest, I yanked it up with the rope attached to the arrow and put my knife in its heart. _"Nice kill."_ Sun'gi said grinning at me evilly. I grinned back wiggling my fingers at her. She hissed at me before turning her attention back to what she was doing. We came back with five yerik total which was on average a small group, I don't know why our hunt wasn't so successful. I walked up to Jake and placed the two I had at his feet.

"_The hunt wasn't that good today, not that many yerik were out grazing." _I said after putting the last yerik at his feet. _"I noticed that earlier, I don't know why." _Jake said, he quickly changed the subject. "_I hear you and Alei'u are expecting a child." _He patted my back proud of me like he was my dad. _"Yeah, we are." _Man did every one know, Ixke, no one but Ixke. _"Have you thought of a name for the baby yet?" _Jake asked as Neytiri walked up to us. _"No not yet I haven't talked to Alei'u about one yet." _I said scratching the back of my head. _"That's fine there's no rush." _He said before laughing a little.

I smiled back, I'm going to kill Ixke for running his mouth all around the clan, but I can't blame him everyone would find out later any way. _"Aja I need to talk to you and Alei'u on an important matter." _Mo'at said appearing out of no where, she scared me some times just popping up in places unknown until she spoke. I looked at Neytiri and Jake looking for an answer, Neytiri just nudged me forward as she and Jake just followed me as I followed Mo'at. I stood close to Alei'u holding her hand as we waited for Mo'at to speak.

"_The clan leader of the pa'li plains lost his son in an accident and has no heir to carry on after he dies…Aja you must go to the Pa'li clan and become that heir. It is eywa's will that you do so." _Mo'at said. Alei'u looked at me saddened at this but still slightly fine with it. _"So we have to leave the Omaticaya." _I said unsure if I really wanted to do that. _"Yes, the future of the Pa'li clan depends on it." _Mo'at said to me, _"You must begin your journey at the next sun rise." _This made me super uneasy, I had to leave the next day wow was it that upsetting.

I stared at the wall for a few seconds before Alei'u approached me a tear running down her face. She sat in my lap and curled up against me crying even more. This was her home, I felt terrible that we had to leave this place behind and start a new life. Felt like we were getting kicked out or something.

I looked up when Ixke and Sun'gi stood at the cave entrance. _"We're coming with you." _Sun'gi said grinning at me, _"We heard and decided it was only fair that we come along, besides I wanted to explore." _Ixke said, Alei'u stopped crying a little smiling at Ixke and Sun'gi. _"You sure about coming with us?" _I asked, _"Yes, and if you embarrass me there I'll kick your ass up and down the plains." _Sun'gi said balling her hand up at me. I smiled nervously but felt a little at easy, knowing Ixke and Sun'gi would be with us.

As I laid there I could hear Ixke and Sun'gi talking, I didn't realized they stayed in our cave. _"Sun'gi can I ask you something?" _Ixke asked her, _"What is it Ixke?" _She said. _"Why wont you let me love you?" _Ixke asked her moving closer to her. Sun'gi didn't know what to say, this was the first time she didn't say any thing. _"I don't know Ixke…I…" _Ixke cut her off kissing her on the lips like I told him to do but he never had the courage to do it until now.

Sun'gi looked away, her cheeks deep purple as she sat there silent. This was the first time I've seen her like this and I know it surprised Ixke too, her hard ass attitude was missing in action. _"Nga yawne lu oer." _Sun'gi said kissing him back, the rest I can't tell you because I didn't want to watch. I tried to sleep but there was so much noise going on between the two that it took me an hour to fall asleep.

I was the first to wake up for a change, I softly nudged Alei'u to wake her, kissing her eye as she slowly opened them. _"You woke up on time, this time." _she said with a sly grin on her face. I lifted and eye brow before smiling at her. _"What are you trying to say huh…" _I said moving in closer to her, _"Nothing you just didn't over sleep that's all…." _she said moving her hair out of her face. I grinned at her evilly, her eyes widened as she smiled backing up some. She knew what I was going to do, _"Aja stop it…no…" _she said laughing as I jumped on top of her.

I bit at her neck as she laughed trying to push me off. Ja'wok jumped on my back, joining in the morning wrestling. _"Hey whats with all the noise so early in the morning?" _Sun'gi said as she and Ixke stood in front of us. We looked up at them, I grinned at them both. _"Oh don't give me that…you two sure did make a ton of noise last night." _I said standing up, Sun'gi and Ixke blushed before Sun'gi grabbed Ixke's hand lightly wrapping her tail around his. I was surprised when Ixke punched me in the arm in defiance. I smiled triumphantly, _"Did you do what I told you….you know kiss her." _I asked even though I knew he did. _"Yes." _He said nervously, Sun'gi kicked my shin making me yell.

"_Ouch what was that for?" _I asked struggling to put a grin on my face. _"Your starting to embarrass me and my Ixke." _she said as a vein popped up on the side of her face. _"Ok I'm sorry….was it good?" _I said running out of the cave laughing my ass off. Sun'gi and Ixke double teamed me pounding the crap out of me playfully of course. _"Ok….I'm sorry, mercy….mercy." _I said still laughing as I tried to cover my arm and chest from their on going punches.

"_Ok…. I think I'm done now…oh wait Sun'gi…. Did you moan loud or soft…..pahahaha!" _I was impaled again before they tired out. _"Ok guys lets get moving, we got a long way to go." _I said slowly getting up still snickering before two more punches hit me. Alei'u just stood there laughing the entire time I was beat by Ixke and Sun'gi. Tears of laughter streamed down my face as I walked up to Zion. I waited until Ixke and Sun'gi mounted their ikran's and Alei'u hopped on Zion with Ja'wok taking up most of the room between us. Moving was the last thing I expect, next to becoming a father at the age of seventeen but I guess that's just my life….

Wow its been what two months and four weeks since I've updated this. I feel ashamed for making people wait this long for an update on this but I guess things got in the way. R&R please and if you have some ideas please share them, just PM me the idea or review it which ever one you prefer. Thanks all Avatar fans! P.S there's a lot of humor in this chapter tell me what you think, I did my best with it stay toned… don't turn off the TV I'm warning you. T-T ;)

_Nga yawne lu oer- means I love you . I'm brushing up on my Na'vi a little, you'll see more of it as the story goes on. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Werewolf**

"_Was that a werewolf? What was it doing here?"_ I laid there in thought. I felt a great deal of relief as Ja'wok stepped in and saved Alei'u from being killed. I watched as it ran off before slowly sitting up. I quickly crawled over to Alei'u, the terrified look on her face angered me. She buried her face in my neck, tears streaming down her light blue skin. _**"You ok, how's the baby? Your not hurt are you?"**_ I asked her rubbing her back gently as I held her tight. _**"I thought it was going to kill you… I was so scared I couldn't move." **_She said through her tears. I felt her body trembling against me, it really hurt to see her this afraid. I turned my head quickly as I heard a groan behind me, my mind remembering Ixke and Sun'gi. _**"You ok Ixke?"**_ I asked, but soon saw the five gashes in his chest as I looked back._** "Aw man…Ixke." **_I slowly stood and walked over to him and let Alei'u go as soon as she had the strength to stand on her own. She soon left me to look for Sun'gi and Ja'wok, I looked at Ixke from head to toe. The gashes were pretty deep but not bad enough to kill him thank god. I looked around and soon found the sap stuff and leaves Alei'u used when I got cut. I cleaned his wounds with some water from the plants I found around us and wrapped his torso with the leaves and sap.__

I watched as Ixke slowly opened his eyes before smiling at me like a little kid. _**"You ok my friend?"**_ He asked no where near concerned about himself. _**"I'm fine, more worried about you and everyone else…" **_I said helping him sit up. _**"Are Sun'gi, Alei'u and Ja'wok ok?"**_ He asked squinting and grasping his chest as we stood up, _**"Alei'u is ok, but I'm not sure about Sun'gi. Alei'u is looking for her and Ja'wok right now." **_As soon as I finished saying that Alei'u emerged from some bushes with Sun'gi by her side and Ja'wok in her arms wrapped in bandages. Sun'gi was pretty bruised up but still retained her tom boyish, hard ass attitude. _**"You alright over there sun shine?" **_Sun'gi asked me, she had the nerve to call me sun shine, and who taught her that? Jake comes to mind. _**"I'm good." **_I said giving her a grin. She and Ixke held each other tight showing no sign of letting each other go anytime soon.

"_**Is he going to be alright?" **_I asked Alei'u gently rubbing Ja'wok's head. _**"He'll be fine once he gets some rest….But is your wrist ok?" **_Come to think of it I never really looked at it until now. It was sprained pretty good but not broken. _**"It hurts but I'll be ok." **_I said before kissing Alei'u on the forehead. _**"What was that thing?" **_Ixke asked as he and Sun'gi walked up to us. _**"A werewolf." **_I said looking at the blood on the ground next to me before looking through the brush before we began walking to the ikran. _**"What is a werewolf?… Another earth creature?"**_ Sun'gi asked. _**"Yeah, their a cross between a man and a wolf… but this one is different, it was larger than the ones on earth…most likely it was a hybrid like me but with werewolf DNA mixed in it. Werewolves need the moon to change… and unfortunately this planet is a moon. So who ever the werewolf is can't change back or control their actions." **_I explained as we arrived at the ikran's resting place.

"_**Who ever it is, they must be suffering…" **_I said as a slid my hand down Zion's neck. Even thoe our queue's weren't bonded Zion could tell by our injuries and tired looks that something bad happened. Out of no where everyone's stomach including the baby's roared so loud with hunger it shook the ground a little. _**"Still no food." **_I said covering my stomach. _**"I'll go look for something to eat." **_I said, but Alei'u protested immediately, _**"No you can't go, not with that werewolf out there. I can't bear to lose you." **_She said pulling me close to her. _**"But we can't sit here and starve to death…" **_I said to her, _**"And I promise I wont go far or in the same direction the werewolf did." **_I said reassuring her. She hesitated to let me go, let alone stop looking me in the eye. _**"I'll come with you." **_Sun'gi said, Ixke quickly grabbed her, but she reassured him she was in good hands. _**"I'll be fine Ixke, I'll have Aj with me… At least that's something…" **_She said turning to me with an evil grin. _**"Wow thanks for the support." **_I said to her flicking her in the leg with my tail. _**"No problem leech." **_She said. Ok maybe I should stop giving her names to call me. _**"Ixke take care of Alei'u for me." **_I said before grabbing my bow. _**"You do the same for me…" **_Ixke said before I and Sun'gi walked out of their line of sight. We were on high alert of any usually noises or smells, watching for any sign the werewolf was here. I soon caught a yerik in my line of sight, Sun'gi stood right next to me as we paused for a moment. I crept a little closer but the yerik popped his head up, I stopped as quickly as I could and waited, Sun'gi practically breathing on my neck. The yerik took one last look around before it began grazing again. All of a sudden a black blur tackled the yerik and ripped it apart. I knew then it was the werewolf, Sun'gi almost screamed but I grabbed her and quickly put my hand over her mouth. She never struggled, she just shivered against me as we slowly took a few steps back watching the werewolf from the bushes. We waited until it darted off before moving again. I slowly let her go as I looked around. _**"Its still here, like it followed us…" **_Sun'gi said breathing heavily. _**"Lets go, we'll eat tomorrow… right now its too dangerous to hunt with the werewolf around." **_I said gripping my bow slightly. We walked for what was like two seconds before I heard deep heavy breathing, a cold feeling crawled up my back as I slightly turned my head. I quickly pushed Sun'gi out of the way as the werewolf leaped on top of me. _**"Run! Sun'gi run don't look back just run!" **_I yelled to her as I was pinned down on the ground, its strength incredible. _**"But!" **_Sun'gi turned stopping shaking in fear. This was the first time I saw her afraid of anything since I've been here. _**" Don't worry about me RUN!" **_I yelled as I saw a tear roll down her face. I suddenly heard a loud screech before the werewolf flew into a tree. I looked to see Zion standing over me, I watched as the werewolf shook itself off and ran at us. Zion opened his wings and with one flap of them sent the wolf even harder into the tree. I quickly stood up and mounted Zion, he bonded with me and ran toward Sun'gi, I reached out an grabbed her as we took off into the air.

It took seconds to reach Ixke and Alei'u, _**"Come on we have to go." **_I said quickly walking over to them. _**"Why what happened?" **_Ixke asked, it didn't take long for them to see the cuts on my arms. _**"Its back, we have to move from this area now." **_I said gently moving Alei'u toward Zion. We took off with out a second thought. All I knew was we needed to get as far away from this part of the forest as possible before some one got killed, and I wasn't going to let it be Alei'u. We kept flying for an hour straight, not taking any chances we rested in the trees instead of the on the ground. _**"Thanks buddy, I owe you one." **_I said to Zion rubbing his neck. _"Any thing for a friend, but what was that?" _Zion asked me tilting his head. _**"A werewolf, a monster from earth. I can't understand why one is here…" **_I said through our bond. _"Hum… it looked like one, I'm just glad I sensed it." _Zion said looking around a little. _**"Me too…me too…" **_I said before breaking our bond. Sun'gi looked at me for a second before jumping on me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I didn't know what to do, I was pretty much in a state of shock as I wrapped my arms around her waist. _**"Thank you Aj for saving me, I owe you big time." **_She said before letting me go, _**"But don't think I'm going to be a softy now, I'll still kick your ass." **_I received a little push in the arm. _**"No problem…" **_I said giving her a smile. Ixke gave me a hug too, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. _**"Thanks for saving her, I owe you one too." **_Ixke said after letting me go. _**"Your welcome." **_I said before Alei'u approached me with creased eyebrows. _**"You broke your promise." **_She said putting her hand on her hip as she held Ja'wok in the other even though he was too big to be held anymore. _**"What? No I didn't… I had no idea it was still around…" **_She cut me off pressing her lips against mine before turning her back on me and tending to Ja'wok even though in my mind he looked fine. I scanned her body from head to toe as she walked away before grinning at her as she looked at me from the corner of her eye smiling. Sleeping that night was difficult since the event that happened earlier that day but I had to try. I felt the warmth of Alei'u's body as she moved her head, and I could feel her heart and the baby's beating in unison. The two most important things to me were in danger, the werewolf could be any where in this forest and my main goal was to keep it from attacking my friends, Alei'u and my unborn child. And I intend to do just that, even if I have to die doing it…..

**Ok avatar fans this chapter is dedicated to Pandoramyland777. I don't own Pandoramyland777's character (Riley) he gave me permission to use him since we created a crossover into each others stories. Also I'll have a poll up soon for weather the baby should be a boy or girl. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review please and thank you. ;) Do not turn off the TV. T-T **__


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Return

I awoke early the next morning, the sun more bright from the canopy of the forest. I looked at Alei'u for a moment before lightly moving her head. As I stood to stretch I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder, _**"Where are you going?" **_Alei'u asked me as she started to sit up. _**"No where…" **_I said to her grabbing her hand. _**"We need to go back, its not safe to go any further right now." **_I said to Alei'u stroking Zion's neck. _**"I agree." **_Ixke said holding Sun'gi's hand. _**"Lets start now, the sooner we leave the better." **_I said to them bonding with Zion. Alei'u looked down at her growing stomach for a moment before climbing on and sitting behind me with Ja'wok in the middle. We waited for Ixke and Sun'gi to mount their ikran's before taking off in the sky. I have to say the journey back to the Omaticaya was shorter than the journey away. When we landed we were approached by a few warriors among them Tahe'ai. _**"Whats wrong sky walker why have you come back?" **_Tahe'ai asked me in a harsh tone. Alei'u glared at him so harshly I felt like he would drop dead right there. He caught her glaring at him and straightened up and took back his question, but I didn't mind answering. _**"Ummm… I..I, we…" **_I struggled but was cut off by Sun'gi. _**"None of your business skxawng!" **_She practically yelled at him before we walked past them.

We walked quickly towards home tree, my heart racing as we got closer. I spotted Jake, Mo'at, Neytiri out of the crowd and an unknown female with them. I have never seen her before but I knew I would soon learn who she was. _**"Olo' eytkan." **_I said before slightly bowing my head in respect. _**"Aj… Alei'u, what doing back?" **_Jake asked us with a confused yet concerned look on his face. He scanned each and everyone of us and soon saw why we were back. _**"We were attacked by a werewolf." **_I said to him looking back at Ixke and Sun'gi for a moment. _**"Yeah about the werewolf.." **_Jake said rubbing the back of his neck. "_**One of our warriors challenged Sylwanin's mate Riley of course…" **_Jake explained to us. _**"And Riley turned into a werewolf in the middle of the fight basically, and now he's roaming the forest…" **_

"_**Who's Riley?" **_I asked Jake. _**"He's my mate." **_The female I didn't know said to me, _**"Your joking right?… your mate is the werewolf that attacked us twice?" **_It was weird that she had chosen to have a werewolf for a mate. _**"You know he can't change back right?" **_I added. _**"Yes he is my mate…" **_she said defensively _**"…and I know he can't change back, but I need to find him." **_she said softly. I saw the pain in her eyes the guilt and grief deep in her soul, and I'm usually not one who would see such things but something showed me this and I had a feeling it was Eywa. _**"Will you help me please?" **_she said to us. _**"I can't take that chance… not when Alei'u is pregnant. I need to be alive when my child is born." **_I said to her looking at Alei'u's stomach lightly touching it. Alei'u gently grabbed my hand, and looked at me. _**"It's ok, you can help her look for her mate. I would want someone else to help me look for you if you were in Riley's position." **_Alei'u assured me. I looked at Alei'u for minute really unsure weather I should do this but I knew for a fact this Riley guy was suffering big time. _**"Whats your name again, if you don't mind me asking?"**_ I asked the female. _**"Sylwanin, and you?" **_She said to me. _**"Aj…" **_I said to her with a slight smirk. Suddenly Norm and Dr. Augustine walk in, _**"We've done it!" **_Norm shouted out loud. _**"Done what?" **_I asked him lifting an eye brow. Sex jokes just started flooding my brain but some how I kept them in. _**"Made a cure for Riley of course…" **_Norm said to me shaking his head as if was suppose to know every thing that went on. _**"Hey Dr. Augustine…" **_I said to her ignoring Norm. _**"Hello Aj, how's it been going?" **_She asked with a smile, she was still shorter than me even in her avatar, maybe I'm just some giant. _**"Good, Alei'u and I have a baby on the way."**_ I said to her with a smile. _**"I heard congratulations." **_She said with a small chuckle stroking Alei'u's stomach. Alei'u smiled at her before Dr Augustine gently hugged her. _**"My kids are finally growing up and having kids of there own." **_She said looking at Alei'u and me. She pretty much adopted me after I left earth.

I looked at Sylwanin and sighed before speaking, _**"I can help you look for him, I know where he is." **_I said to her. She gave me a small smile in agreement which made me feel better for some reason but all the same unsure. _**"But we can't start until tomorrow because we're starving." **_I said holding my stomach, Jake smiled and chuckled followed by Neytiri who gave a smile snicker. _**"Real funny guys, we couldn't eat because the werewolf kept making every yerik run away or killing it." **_I said to them but they kept laughing at me, _**"Come I will get you all something to eat." **_Neytiri said to us, you wouldn't believe how happy that made all of us feel. _**"Finally fooooodddd!" **_I said dropping to my knees, but that was short lived when Alei'u giggled and pulled me up by my ear.

After eating I felt like passing out but before I could do that Alei'u asked me an important question. _**"My Aja what should we call our baby?" **_she asked me. I couldn't really say, I mean we really had no way of telling if the baby was a boy or girl until the baby was born. _**"I don't know." **_I said to her looking out at the sun setting sky. _**"What do you want to name the baby?" **_I asked her, she looked at her stomach for second before looking back up at me. _**"Tirey or life if the baby is a tutean and Kame or to see if the baby is tute." **_She said to me with a smile at the end. _**"Do you like them?" **_She asked me moving closer to me with a shy girl expression on her face. _**"Yeah I do…" **_I said grinning at her. She smiled even wider before wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist burring my face in her neck taking in her scent. How is this going to work? I mean what can we do to help this Riley guy who turned into a werewolf and can't change back, he shouldn't have changed in the first place. He should have known this planet was a moon._** "I've never seen this Riley guy there saying is the werewolf, why?" **_I asked Alei'u through her braids of hair. _**"You were on hunts with Ixke when ever he was around, he's always been at the bon fires, that's where I met him." **_Alei'u said moving her head to face me before firmly kissing me on he lips. _**"I better get some sleep if I'm going to help Sylwanin look for Riley." **_I said to her after our lips parted. She smiled at me before kissing me again and laying down. _**"Right…" **_She said to me as we laid there before I just fell asleep, it was the first time I had a good night of sleep since the werewolf attack…..

**Ok Avatar Held Back fans we have reached the ninth chapter and there is more to come. This chapter is also dedicated to Pandoramyland777 and also I had permission to use his characters. And so far for the poll for Aj and Alei'u's baby there are 0 votes for a girl and 2 votes for a boy. Read and Review please, Thanks. ^-^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wolf**

I stayed crouched on the branch next to Sylwanin, looking over the dense juggle for the werewolf she claimed was her mate. I really didn't want to see that thing again, after the how terrified I saw Alei'u looking I started doubting myself again.

"_**Aj stay focused, we must find Riley…." **_Sylwanin said to me in a soft voice as she scanned the trees. I felt like we were being watched, piercing eyes watching me. _**"Umm… I think he found us instead…" **_I told her looking from the corner of my eye seeing him leap from the branch he was on.

"_**Shit!" **_I yelled as we bare escaped his claws as he came crashing down above us. I pulled out my knife but Sylwanin grabbed my wrist tight, _**"We have the cure… remember we can not hurt him…." **_She urged me. _Damn I just wanted to get one good hit in…. _I thought sighing softly.

The wolf growled, dense drops of drool leaked from his mouth off of his fangs. _**"Man I hope this stuff works or we're screwed big time…." **_I said before we both moved in to inject the cure into him.

The wolf moved slashing at us, his claw clipping the vile and sending it a few feet away, _**"Got damn it…. Luck just hates us right now…" **_I said moving to dodge the razor claws again. _**"You distract him and I'll get the cure Aj…." **_Sylwanin said to me jumping over the wolf toward the vile.

I nodded and waved my arms out, _**"Hey you giant Chihuahua!" **_I yelled at him, trying to keep the out burst of laughter down. My eyes widened when he paid me no attention and went after Sylwanin. _Crap, crap, crap! _I thought chasing after him. Sylwanin ran up to the vile quickly grabbing it but felt cold air before to her it felt like a startled pa'li kicking her in the side.

She winced in pain laying on the ground with large gashes on her arm and side. Her breathing was heavy from what I could tell. I rushed over and grabbed the wolf and a branch and flung him about ten feet away. I quickly picked Sylwanin up and rushed into the trees.

"_**Yeah don't hurt him…. He just knocked the viper wolf outta you…" **_I scold her. She shook her head at me with tears building up, _**"I have to help him…. I love him, I need him…." **_She cried out. I sighed my eyes still narrowed out, _**"You stay away from him and give me the vile…. I'll inject it…." **_I said to her, giving her a serious look that I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

She looked at me for a moment the tears finally falling from her golden orbs. _**"Please don't hurt him promise me…." **_She pleaded. _**"I can't make a promise I can't keep…. I'll do my best…" **_I told her placing her on a thick branch, she handed the vile to me sniffling some as she nodded to me.

**This is short and sweet, I am deeply sorry my friends for the long freakin wait for an update and I will not let it happen again. Thanks for the reviews and keep reading fans ^-^.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A Mates Tears

I looked at the were wolf like it was crazy, well it was crazy. _**"I'm not allowed to kill you…. Your mate forbids me from doing it…" **_I said to him taking the weapon away from him. I saw Sylwanin slowly start to get up her breathing heavy, I cursed and went to her. _**"Are you all right can you stand up….?" **_I asked her helping her up, getting some blood from her on my side.

"_**I-I am fine… how is Riley is he ok….?" **_Sylwanin asked me unconcerned about her self. _**"He's fine just a little out of it, he wanted me to kill him…." **_I said to her seeing her eyes fill with tears again. I helped her up and supported her as we walked to Riley. _**"My Riley….." **_She whispered seeing him.

I looked even though I had saw him earlier, he begging that I kill him. _**"My Riley….. I-I am so sorry…. I don't deserve you as a mate…" **_She said to him the tears streaming down her face. _**"I can't say the exact same for myself, you did try killing my mate and unborn child and my friends…." **_I said to him still supporting Sylwanin against me.

"_**You shouldn't have let yourself lose it… you're a werewolf , this is a moon….. Use your brain before you change….!" **_I said to him a little angered. _**"The vile wasn't to kill you…. Grace and Norm worked to make a cure for you…." **_I said walking Sylwanin closer to him after I fixed up her wound with sap and strong leaves.

She broke free of my arms and hugged on to him tightly, clinging to him as a scared child. _**"I'll leave you to alone…." **_I said, Sylwanin nodded as she sniffled and buried her face in his chest. I sighed and walked back, some of Sylwanin's blood still on me but I didn't care or really notice how much was on me.

I sighed lightly seeing the village shortly after a few minutes, smirking some when I thought of seeing Alei'u. _She's gonna freak…. _I thought realizing the blood on me. I searched for a stream or small creek, smiling as I found it and gladly got in the water. Slowly I wiped the blood off, watching as the murky water flowed away from where I was.

I awed at the fish that swam passed me, I had never seen the aquatic creatures of Pandora. It was amazing as much as the land and sky creatures of this world. I let my hand slid on top of a small fish that resembled a koi fish from earth but had four eyes and six fins besides its tail fin.

I looked back from where I had came and worried a little but then stopped worrying for the two. I soon remembering that Riley guy was a werewolf and I doubted that anything would touch Sylwanin while he was there. I slowly stood up, stretching before I got out of the water and walked toward the tree of souls.

**Another great chapter that is begging for reviews and Thanks you for the reviews. ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Senpu of Twins

I walked calmly through the forest a few miles from the clan. I stopped seeing a small clearing and cave, curious I looked to check it out and much to my surprise Alei'u had been waiting there. I smiled when I found her and Ja'wok sleeping on a leaf bed. I tip toed over to them, kissing Alei'u on the fore head and softly rubbing her stomach feeling a kick from the baby. I heard her groan softly from the movement and woke up.

She opened her eyes slowly looking up at me with a loving smile, _**"My Aja…." **_she whispered before I smiled at her. _**"Hey how'd you sleep….?" **_I asked her kissing her lips softly. _**"Ok… the baby has been restless lately since you left…." **_She said before kissing me back, her eyes widened as she quickly looked down seeing water coming from between her legs. She looked up at me whimpering a little as she placed her hand her stomach. _**"The baby is coming…." **_she whispered grabbing my hand softly.

My eyes widened and I quickly picked her up into my arms, _**"Help!" **_I yelled loudly but in vain, I forgot we were too far from the clan. I looked to my side to see a small herd of pa'li approach, not the exact people I wanted to see. They stood around us as if protecting us from something, _**"What were you doing out here by yourself…?" **_I asked her placing her on the soft forest floor and sitting in front of her. _**"I was waiting for you…." **_Alei'u said to me, tears in her eyes. I kissed her lips softly, _**"Don't cry, you and the baby are gonna be fine…" **_I said to her rubbing her hand.

I watched her as she sniffled and nodded kissing back. She shut her eyes tight as she held her stomach with one hand, I knew when that happened the contractions had started. She moved and sat between my legs and leaned into me, I held her close and held her hand as she started panting softly. I rubbed her to comfort her as much as I could, I could feel the baby kicking as I placed my hand softly on hers. Damn it I was gonna have to deliver my child, I don't know what to do just watching it on tv some times.

**Yes the baby's are on the way! Review and thanks Held back fans, Oh Pandoramyland777. If you could make your next chap short and I'll do the delivering part.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Little Na'vi

I nodded as we started toward the cave, honestly I was a little nervous. I poked my head in and smiled as I saw Alei'u holding the twins. _**"My Aja we have a tutean and tute…" **_she smiled up at me holding them close to her. I slowly walked over to her and sat down behind her, she kissed my cheek softly. _**"Tirey and Kame….." **_I smiled kissing both their heads.

I smiled seeing them move in the direction of the touch. _**"Their beautiful…." **_I whispered kissing her cheek back. Alei'u held them both close nuzzling them both softly, Tirey nuzzling back in his sleep. Kame yawning cutely and opening her green orbs to look at her surroundings.

I and Alei'u smiled at her as she then looked at us, giggling happily as she smiled back. _**"She's just like you….." **_I smiled with a soft chuckle. Alei'u blushed softly when I said this, leaning into me. _**"Thank you Sylwanin…." **_Alei'u said with a smile cooing at little Kame. _**"Your welcome…." **_Sylwanin said with a smile as she leaned against Riley.

"_**Its too dark to leave and get back to the clan right now…. We have to stay here…" **_I said to Alei'u, she nodded and nuzzled me tiredly. I smiled and held her and the twins close, Kame gurgled as she looked in Riley's direction. I followed her gaze as she looked at him curiously, _**"U-oh Riley I think you might get your ears and tail pulled…" **_I said with a smile. Kame blinked and squealed at him waving her little arms, smiling at him.

Tirey slowly awoke at the noises going on, softly whimpering. _**"Do you want to hold one of them my Aja….?" **_Alei'u asked me with a loving smile. I nodded and softly took Kame into my arms, Alei'u bounced Tirey gently as she calmed him. Tirey sniffled blinking his golden orbs looking up at Alei'u gurgling at her before looking at me. This was best thing that ever happened to me and I wouldn't give it up for anything…

**Super short I know but hey chapters can be like that. Thanks and review your heart out, and I'm open to ideas for the next chapter. ^-^**


End file.
